Jatuh cinta padamu secepat itu
by Reen kim
Summary: "Aku tidak pernah tau lelaki pun dapat membuat lelaki lain jatuh cinta" -Chanyeol


**Head over hills**

 **Park Chanyeol- Byun Baekhyun**

Aku menyamarkan namaku pada nama mendiang ayahku. Adalah aku seorang yang merasa hidupku sangatlah buruk. Seingatku, terakhir kali aku merasa senang adalah ketika aku berlibur bersama ayahku saat ia mendapatkan cuti dikantornya setelah ia naik jabatan. Mungkin sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu dari umurku sekarang-23.

Awalnya ibuku adalah yang paling terlihat kehilangan setelah kepergian ayahku. Ia menangis tanpa henti sambil sesekali memanggil nama ayahku mengingat ayahku adalah yang berperan penting bagi keluarga ku. Pukul 10 malam, telfon rumah berdering nyaring keseluruh penjuru rumah. Saat itu hanya aku yang masih terjaga sementara ibuku sudah tertidur di sofa. Kami menunggu ayah pulang, seperti biasa, tapi aku menyuruh ibuku untuk tidur dahulu karena ia terlihat sangat kelelahan. Suara tegas laki-laki dewasa disebrang sana mengundang kecemasan tersendiri untukku. Lelaki itu mengaku, ia adalah seorang polisi. Laki-laki itu bertanya tentang keluargaku, dan berita mengejutkan menyapa gendang telingaku. Aku terhuyung nyaris limbung. Seorang anak berusia 13 tahun mendaptakan kabar ayahnya telah tewas ditusuk seseorang tak dikenal.

Menurut cerita yang aku dengar dari seorang polisi yang saat itu datang kerumahku, pelaku pembunuhan ayahku sudah tertangkap dan sudah di interogasi. Motifnya karena ia dendam pada ayahku, dan sang pelaku pun berkata ayahku tidak mengenal dirinya sama sekali. Hukuman sudah di tetapkan dan sang pelaku sudah mengendap di penjara. Setelahnya aku tidak tau apa yang dibicarakan oleh orang dewasa itu.

Aku, anak tunggal yang hidup bukan dari keluarga kaya raya ataupun konglomerat. Aku hanya keluarga sederhana dimana ibu dan ayahku menikah bukan dari restu keluarga ayahku. Ayah adalah seorang keturunan inggris yang pantang menyerah dan pekerja keras. Suatu hari ayah pernah bercerita, bahwa ternyata kakekku adalah keluarga terpandang dan kaya. Ibuku pun lahir dari keluarga yang berkecukupan. Ia mempunyai sebuah perusahaan walaupun tidak terlalu besar. Bukan soal ekonomi atau sosial yang membuat keluarga ku tidak direstui. Tapi perusahaan mereka adalah _Rival._

Suatu hal yang sampai saat ini membuatku merasakan perasaan yang nyaris tak kukenal; terkejut dan bingung adalah ketika ibuku memberikan berita super mengejutkan. Sore itu, dengan wajah damainya ia berkata lembut, "kau menikah dengan pilihan ibu ya?" Nyaris membuatku kehabisan nafas.

Drama apa lagi ini tuhan?

Aku terdiam sejenak. Aku marah, namun senyum ibu tak kunjung luntur menatap mata merahku. Aku pun menghela nafasku, membuangnya kasar.

"Siapa dia?"

Ibuku menyuruh ku duduk disampingnya, tepat di sofa coklat ruang keluarga.

"Dia anak teman ibu. Dia anak yang baik. Ibu pernah bertemunya sekali. Hanya saja-"

Aku mengerutkan dahi, ibu menggantung percakapan kami.

"Dia laki-laki, sepertimu-" ibu menghela nafasnya sejenak, "Dia gay nak"

Aku terdiam. Masih terlihat linglung dan kaget. Apakah ibu sedang sakit lalu mengigau?

Aku menggeleng kan kepala, ibu masih menatapku, berharap aku mengeluarkan jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Bu, kenapa?" ucapku akhirnya. Ibu tersenyum sangat manis walau kerutan mengitari sekitar wajahnya.

"Kita bukan lah keluarga yang hidup dengan segalanya terpenuhi. Setelah ayahmu meninggal, apa lagi yang bias kita harapkan selain ladang kecil dan sebuah toko sederhana yang menghasilkan uang tak seberapa?"

Aku tau bu,

"Maaf kan ibu, sayangku. Bukan maksud orang tua ini membuatmu menderita atau apapun. Demi tuhan, ibu hanya ingin kau hidup layak. Calon keluargamu adalah keluarga terpandang dengan penghasilan ekonomi yang lebih dari cukup. Setidaknya, belajarlah mencintai dan mematuhi keluarga barumu. Itu akan membuat hidupmu lebih layak tanpa hanya memandang hartanya"

"Tapi bu, aku normal-"

"Tidak nak, kau biseksual"

Sore itu, aku melakukan janji dengan seseorang. Yang katanya ibu bilang akan menjadi calon istriku atau suamiku. Ah, aku tidak tau harus menyebutnya apa. Lelaki itu belum juga datang padahal sudah lebih dari 25 menit aku menunggu. Sebentar lagi aku harus kembali ke toko untuk membantu ibu merapihkan toko karena sebentar lagi petang. Itu waktunya toko akan tutup. Kaki ku bergerak gelisah, antara harus pergi atau tetap menunggu orang asing disini. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, aku pun akhirnya beranjak dan berniat untuk membatalkan saja pertemuan hari ini. Paling tidak aku bisa beralibi kalau 'calon' tunagan ku itu tidak datang.

Menggeser kursi, aku berjalan menuju kasir, karena ingin membelikan sedikit makanan untuk ibu. Samar-samar terdengar suara seseorang pria dewasa memarahi seseorang yang lain. semakin dekat aku bisa melihat seseorang yang mugkin saja seorang pemilik kafe tengah memarahi laki-laki yang aku tebak Mungkin itu pegawainya. Lelaki itu berkacak pinggang sembari mengangkat sebuah kertas ke udara.

"Kau itu bagaimana? Tuan byun sudah mengatakan pada kita bahwa setelah seseorang laki-laki bernama Richard itu sudah datang kau harus cepat menghubungi tuan byun baekhyun! Lihat, ini jam berapa? Kau sudah terlambat 30 menit, dan lelaki itu sudah pergi! Bisa bisa dipotong gajiku.."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, mencoba menguping masalah yang terjadi. Karena pria dewasa itu menyebutkan nama Richard, aku sedikit bergerak maju untuk sekedar bertanya Richard siapa yg dimaksud, walaupun sudah pasti bukan aku.

"Maaf tuan,"

Pria itu menoleh, mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Aku tadi sedikit mendengar nama richard disebut, boleh aku tau, Richard siapa yang kau maksud?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum sembari menghela nafasnya.

"Ah, Richard park. Kau kenal? Oh sudah pasti-"

"Aku Richard park, tuan" pria itu menatapku. "Ah, tapi mungkin saja bukan aku yang kau maksud, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu tuan, permisi"

Pria itu tidak berkata apa-apa selain membiarkanku pergi dan mungkin berfikir aku aneh. Dan setelahnya aku keluar melalui pintu utama bersamaan dengan seseorang laki-laki berambut magenta yang masuk dengan sedikit terburu-buru hingga helaian rambutnya sedikit menyapa hidungku. Aroma strawberry tercium begitu harumnya.

"Apakah lelaki itu sudah datang?"

"Ah, tuan Byun Baekhyun, selamat datang. Lelaki itu sudah pergi. Kami mohon maaf"

Aku mendengar samar percakapan nya.

Sampai rumah, ibu ku menginterogasikan ku. Apalagi kalau bukan soal aku yang pergi sepihak sebelum lelaki yang dimaksud itu datang menemuiku.

"seharusnya kau tetap menunggu nya disana, Richard"

Aku diam.

"Kenapa kau pergi?"

"Aku sudah menunggu nya lama ibu, tapi dia tidak datang juga"

"kalau-kalau dia datang bagaimana? Mungkin dia sedikit terlambat. Dia itu juga membantu ayahnya berkerja dikantornya. Dan café miliknya itu jauh dari letak kantor tuan byun"

"Tuan byun?"

"Ya, Richard. Byun baekhyun, putra dari tuan byun, pemilik café itu"

Jantung ku seakan jatuh di perut.

Setelah memastikan untuk tidak lagi kabur dalam pertemuan ini, aku masih duduk santai selama 5 menit di café milik tuan byun. Americano adalah sajian yang pertama menyapaku saat aku pertama melangkah masuk dan seorang pelayan membawakan ku minuman hitam ini. Siang ini, udara masih normal. Aku pun tidak harus merapatkan _sweater_ atau mengipas-ngipas diriku sendiri. Setelah sejenak membolak-balik buku menu, aku mendengar suara sepatu mendekat. Ia menggeser kursinya, dan duduk dengan rapih dihadapanku.

"Hai, maaf aku terlambat lagi,"

Suara nya, membuatku kepalaku pening dan jantung yang beradu tak karuan.

 _Byun Baekhyun_.

Pemilik café seorang anak pengusaha duduk dihadapanku dengan senyum yang tak bisa disebut buruk.

Aku mengakui, senyum indah ayah dan ibu ternyata punya saingan.

"Hai, Baekhyun?"

Dia terkekeh, mata sabitnya tercetak jelas disana.  
"Ya, aku byun baekhyun. Kau Richard?"

Aku mengangguk sembari menatap wajahnya. Memerah sampai ketelinga.

"Panggil aku chanyeol, Baekhyun"

"Oh, hai chanyeol!"

Setelah sedikit berbicang, kami memutuskan untuk pulang dan melanjutkan obrolan lain waktu. Aku pun membujuknya untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Walaupun sebelumnya ia menolak, akhirnya ia mengalah juga. Aku mengendarai mobil hitamnya, menembus jalanan yang mulai petang, dengan langit kekuningan.

"Baekhyun, "

"Ya chanyeol?"

"Besok ada waktu?"

"Malam mungkin. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu bertemu ibuku"

Dan aku melihat ia mengangguk lucu sembari tersenyum manis. Memajukan wajahnya kearah wajahku,  
"Aku menunggu jemputan mu"

5 hari setelah perkenalan singkat yang kami lakukan, aku dan baekhyun merasakan hubungan kami semakin pesat. Aku semakin menyadari bahwa Baekhyun bukan laki-laki biasa yang membuat dada ku berdetak cepat hanya dengan menatap matanya. Membuat wajahku memerah ketika ia mengatakan " _Kau tampan hari ini"._ Ternyata byun baekhyun banyak melakukan hal yang sekiranya membuatku tidak lagi menentang bahwa aku adalah biseksual. Ya, aku tau bahwa aku biseksual. Suatu sore saat aku bercerita sedikit tentang baekhyun pada ibuku,

"Kau mulai menyukainya?"

Aku hanya tersenyum memerah. Ibuku menepuk pelan bahuku sambil menahan tawa gembiranya.

"Ibu senang sekali kau bisa menyukainya secepat itu. Dulu, ibu bertemu dengan ibu baekhyun saat kami tak sengaja bertemu di sebuah universitas dimana dulu ibu dan nyonya byun adalah mahasiswi satu angkatan. Kami bertemu saat ospek dan nyonya byun kehilangan property yang saat itu digunakan sebagai persyaratan ospek. Setelah itu, ibu membantunya dan kami sering mengobrol banyak hal. Juga termasuk impian kita untuk menjodohkan anak kita masing-masing. Tidak pernah terfikir jika ternyata anak kita sama-sama laki-laki"

Ibuku menghentikan ucapan nya dan tertawa sejenak. Senyum terlihat dari sudut bibirku saat melihat ibu terlihat memutar-mutar memori nya dulu.

"Tapi nyonya byun adalah wanita yang baik. Ia tetap menepati perjanjian kita saat ibu bercerita padanya bahwa ayahmu adalah seorang biseksual"

Aku membulatkan mataku. Merasa terkejut dengan ucapan ibu.

"Jadi.."

"Ya, kau menuruni ayahmu. Ibu tau nak. Hanya saja ayahmu sangat mencintai ibumu ini. Dia tidak berpaling walau banyak laki-laki cantik seperti baekhyun menghampirinya"

Lagi-lagi ibu tertawa.

Aku masih mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Ibu harap kau tidak mengecawakan siapapun dengan pilihan ibumu ini. Jika kau mengecewakan baekhyun, ibumu, nyonya byun, tuan byun, bahkan ayahmu pun akan kecewa"

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah baekhyun juga termasuk orang yang memanggilmu Richard?"

Pada bulan-bulan yang membuatku semakin ingin terus bersama baekhyun.

Hujan turun merata pada tanah. Aku mengecek ponselku, dimana satu menit yang lalu satu pesan datang dari baekhyun. Aku membaca sebuah pesan yang membuatku cemas.

 _Chanyeol, bisa jemput aku di halte dekat rumahmu? Aku tidak membawa mobil. Disini dingin sekali._

Kusambar hoodie ku dan kunci mobil ayahku. Sesegera mugkin sampai dengan membawa baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih berdiri sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri. Serpihan hujan pun membasahi rambutnya yang terjatuh didahinya. Matanya terlihat sayu dan bibirnya pucat kedingin. Aku panik, kemudian menghentikan mobil dan keluar tanpa perduli aku yang nyaris basah.  
"Baek! Sedang apa disini?"

"Aku sehabis mengunjungi temanku. Aku tidak tau akan hujan besar"

Aku berdecak kesal. Melepas hoodie ku dan memakai kan nya pada baekhyun. Aku memeluknya dan menuntun nya masuk menuju mobil.

Baekhyun masih terlihat menggigil. Aku meraih tangan nya.

"Jangan dibiasakan seperti ini baek, kalau aku tidak ada dirumah bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menunduk sesal. Ia memainkan jarinya pada jariku. Aku memeluknya. Dingin seketika menyalur pada tubuhku.

"Chanyeol,"

Ia melonggarkan pelukan ku, mendongak sembari menatap mataku.  
"Terima kasih" ucapnya.

Dan kecupan singkat mendarat begitu saja dibibirku.

Baekhyun meminta ku untuk menginap dirumahnya setelah aku mengantarkan nya pulang. Pukul 11 malam setelah aku dan baekhyun sama-sama telah membersihkan diri, kami duduk di ranjang besar milik baekhyun. Kamar sederhana bernuansa biru laut membuatku merasa nyaman walau baru beberapa menit nyawa dan ragaku berada dikamar ini.

"Chanyeol"

"Ya baek?"

"Kau tau? Aku tidak menyukai perjodohan ini,"

Aku terkejut bukan main.

"…awalnya."

Aku memandang wajahnya. Mengingat-ngingat betapa manisnya baekhyun.

"Setelah aku bertemu dengan mu aku merasa ibu dan ayahku adalah yang terbaik"

Ia tersenyum tulus. Aku pun ikut tersenyum padanya.

"Aku merasa bahwa dirimu adalah aku yeol"

"Bahkan aku nyaris mengatakan bahwa kau adalah milikku saja. Tidak ada wanita lain atau lelaki lain, sebelum aku menyadari betapa _childish_ nya aku"

Baekhyun terkekeh sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangan nya pada tanganku.

"Aku pun dulu marah saat ibu bilang aku akan dijodohkan" aku menjeda kalimatku. "Dengan lelaki _pula_ "

"Tapi aku tidak pernah tau bahwa lelaki pun dapat membuat lelaki lain jatuh cinta padanya"

Aku menatap matanya. Menelusuri rahang sempitnya yang putih. Dan bibir yang sedari tadi tersenyum.

"Aku _gay_ karena mu baek"

Bibirku menyentuh bibirnya. Tersirat fakta tidak ada yang ingin menghentikan nya.

Menjelang malam, baekhyun tak membalas pesanku. Ibu menyadari aku yang terlihat gelisah saat sesekali mengecek ponsel yang terdiam tidak ada tanda-tanda pesan atau telfon yang masuk. Sejak pagi tadi, baekhyun hanya membalas pesanku dua-tiga kali saja. Pesan singkat yang awalnya aku pikir ia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang penting dan tak bisa di tunda. Aku memaklumi posisi baekhyun sebagai pemilik kafe dan sekertaris pribadi ayahnya. Tapi ini sudah malam. Dan baekhyun semakin membuatku khawatir.

Ibu menarik lenganku agar lebih mendekat dengan nya.

"Kenapa? Baekhyun belum mengabarimu?"

Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Aku khawatir, bu"

Ibu tersenyum lembut lalu menggeleng perlahan,

"Baekhyun baik-baik saja"

Setelah ibu mengatakan nya, seperti mantra, satu pesan masuk dari yang tengah ditunggu,

Baekhyun.

 _Chanyeol, maafkan aku baru mengabarimu. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku pusing seharian ini. Aku akan menceritakan nya padamu lain waktu._

Baekhyun adalah orang yang istimewa. Dia lugu namun cerdas dan dapat berfikir lebih bagaimana cara ia menanggapi suatu masalah tanpa harus melibatkan orang lain. Walaupun sejujurnya aku kepalang khawatir, tapi aku yakin baekhyun adalah lelaki yang membuatku selalu jatuh cinta padanya dengan cara nya sendiri.

Ibuku tersenyum padaku saat aku membaca pesan baekhyun.

"Apa ibu bilang 'kan?"

Hari sabtu pukul 10 pagi.

Aku sudah duduk manis di ruang tamu rumah baekhyun. Sesekali tersenyum melihat wajah manis baekhyun saat masih balita. Ia terlihat seperti perempuan dengan bibir merah dan kulit putihnya.

Nampak sosok baekhyun dewasa –versi nyata- tengah berdiri dihadapan ku dengan senyuman terbaik nya. Memakai jeans hitam dan sweater biru langit. Aku memandanginya dengan cermat. Sambil berterima kasih pada ibuku dalam hati.

"Masih mau memandangi fotoku?"

Aku terkekeh. Ia mencebikkan bibirnya.

" _Come on baby"_ ucapku seraya menggandeng tangan nya.

Niat awal sesuai kesepakatan, kami berjalan menuju taman lalu duduk di bangku panjang disana. Sambil bercerita dan tertawa, aku memetik satu bunga untuk diselipkan nya pada telinga kanan baekhyun. Dan demi apapun, baekhyun sangat cantik.

"Cantik"

Ia memerah setelah satu kata meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Aku lelaki, kau itu"

"Tapi kau cantik"

"Chanyeol, aku-"

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

Baekhyun mengajakku berjalan-jalan. Ia bercerita soal masa kecilnya, masa remaja, hingga masa ketika ia dituduh mencuri gembok sekolah.

"Padahal kau tau? Itu bukan aku yang melakukan nya! Temanku yang melakukan nya!"

"Lalu peranmu apa sampai satpam sekolah menuduh mu mencuri gembok sekolah?"

"Aku memberi semangat pada teman ku dan membawa pulang gemboknya"

Aku hanya menepuk jidatku sambil tertawa kaku.

"Hei kenapa kau tertawa? Aku tidak salahkan?" 

Pukul 18.30. adalah waktu dimana langit malam sudah Nampak tapi cahaya masih terlihat barang sedikit. Waktu dimana bintang ingin segera muncul dan pamer sinar pada makhluk bumi. Aku menggenggam tangan baekhyun. Mengajaknya keatap gedung sebuah perkantoran milik temanku. Disana, ada sebuah bangku panjang mirip bangku taman. Kata temanku, banyak pasangan kekasih yang bekerja disini untuk melepas penat hanya dengan bersantai di atap ini. Kuakui, bintang semakin malam semakin indah _saja_. Dengan baekhyun disini, bintang ku terasa semakin bersinar.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin bercerita soal kemarin"

Aku menatap nya.

"Seseorang menelfon ku tanpa henti. Saat aku menjawabnya ia hanya berkata kalau aku tidak boleh menikahi Richard. Seorang perempuan. Dan aku tidak tau siapa dia"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Wanita mana yang dimaksud baekhyun?

Aku semakin mencari-cari siapa wanita yang berani meneror lelaki- _ku_ itu?

"Hanya orang iseng mungkin baek"

"Aku bahkan tidak boleh mengabarimu. Dia membajak nomorku"

Aku kaget. Tidak percaya dengan perkataan baekhyun.  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah mengatasinya"

Katanya sambir memamerkan sabit dimatanya. Aku tersenyum, mengusak rambutnya dan mencium puncuk kepalanya. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya dan meraih bibirku. Aku masih menatap matanya saat bibir kami masih bertaut. Menatap bagaiaman aku merasa sangat dicintai oleh baekhyun dari caranya mencium bibirku. Akupun ikut memejamkan mataku, terlena oleh bibirnya.

Aku adalah yang pertama melepaskan tautan kami. Tersenyum sembari mengusap bibirnya yang basah dan membengkak.

"Sayangku, lihat itu"

Aku menunjuk kearah langit. Kembang api berwarna warni bermunculan. Terlihat wajah baekhyun yang menikmatinya.

3 kali kembang api meledak diangkasa, dan ke-4 kalinya sebuah percikan api warna warni disana membentuk sebuah kalimat,

WILL U MARRY ME?

Baekhyun terlihat terkejut.

BYUN BAEKHYUN

Dan sekali lagi, ia terlihat sangat senang. Matanya menangkap pandangan ku. Tersenyum lembut lalu memelukku.

"Chanyeol,"

"Baekhyun, will u marry me?"

"Yes, I will"

Asal kalian tau saja, aku bukan lah laki-laki yang pintar jatuh cinta hanya sekali tatap. Aku bahkan sempat menentang kenyataan bahwa aku harus menikah dengan lelaki pilihan ibuku sendiri. Tapi mari kita simak sekali lagi. Aku jatuh cinta pada baekhyun saat pertama kali udara mengelilingi kami berdua. Saat meja nomor 12 sebagai saksi bagaimana jantung ku terpompa amat cepatnya. Sebagaimana aku mencintai suaranya. Mencintai apapun pada baekhyun.

Pada setiap kesempatan aku menemukan sebuah kebahagiaan. Pertama, dilahirkan ibuku. Kedua, mempunyai ayah yang hebat, ketiga, menjadi milik Baekhyun.

 **Whoaaaaa aku sangat bahagia~~**

 **Haluuu, aku penulis baru di ffn nich kawan-kawan^^**

 **Sangat pendek karena ini hanya pembukaan saja wkwk**

 **Sangat-sangat suka baca ff chanbaek (Sampe hp ku penuh dengan ff chanbaek terutama yg lemon ugh, wkwk) dan saat ini aku punya kesempatan untuk menulis disini:")**

 **Yang sudah membaca? Sangat terimakasih saya haturkan.**

 **Review, kritik/saran, sangat dibutuhkan.**

 **Bagi yang ingin ngebash, monggo dipikir-pikir dulu. Aku masih anak baru loh disini:")**

 **Barangkali ada yang mengusulkan buat aku bikin sequel nya atau aku buat perchapter boleh~~~~**

 **Buat yang mau ngajak aku ngefangirlingan bareng, boleh follow twitter aku f_Nisrinaa**

 **Buat sosmed yang lain mungkin kapan-kapan. Aku Cuma fangirling-an di twitter sajaa.**

 ***Maaf jika ada salah kata dan ketypoan yang tidak disengaja***

 **-Ngilang-**


End file.
